Welcome to Bozeman
by Dallasbaby212
Summary: Danny led Lindsay away from the reporters... Danny meets Lindsay's family and learns some new stuff about her. Lindsay finally admits her feelings to Danny. I will post more. Please review. Do I even have to say that it's DL? May contain SMacked.
1. Uncle Joe, Triplets and Hassler Ranch

They were finally away from the reporters. They still haven't said anything to each other. She turned around to face him.

"Danny?"

"Yeah Montana?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked with a smile.

"I truly don't know. I walked into my apartment after working 2 days straight. I threw down my keys, looked at my mail. I decided to go with my instincts."

"So you flew all the way to Bozeman?"

"You sound disappointed." He said, flashing that sexy, cocky grin that Lindsay came to love and look forward to.

"I'm not disappointed at all Messer. So where are you staying tonight?" She said with her country girl smirk that drove Danny crazy.

"I'm probably gonna look for a hotel or somethin'. Are you stayin' with your folks?"

"No. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. Why don't you stay with us?"

"I don't wanna be a bother Montana."

"Nonsense." Said a rather big man that had walked up behind Lindsay. This was her Uncle. Joe Hassler was a very tall, very built man. At 165 and 6'4 he had no problem looking down on the CSI's. Lindsay jumped and turned around.

"Uncle Joe! They found him guilty! The bastard that killed them is going away!" Lindsay said as she jumped on her uncle.

"That's great Linds. Who's this?" He said gesturing to Danny.

"Danny Messer. I'm Lindsay's partner at the lab." He said extending his hand. The men shook hands.

"Are you the one that makes fun of my Lindsay by calling her Montana?"

"I don't make fun," He said becoming very nervous "it's a…um… nickname"

"It is now but before you were just being an ass."

"You know your no angel either, Montana" Joe laughs.

"You can stay with us."

"Are you sure, Sir? I don't want to be a bother."

"Positive. No use you trying to find a hotel. Do you have a car?"

"Um yeah. All they had were pick up trucks." Danny said with his usual grin. Lindsay and Joe started to laugh. Joe saw the way Lindsay looked at Danny.

"So I'll see you at home then, Lindsay?"

"Huh?" She said turning to her Uncle.

"I have to run some errands. Can you take her home, Danny?"

"Yeah that's fine. I just need to eat something first. I'm starvin'!"

"When aren't you hungry?"

"You gotta point there, Monroe" Danny said.

"I'll see you at the ranch. Your aunt is out at Jezzy's ranch. She, Casey, and Annie won't be back until 10:00. I have errands to run than its poker night at your Uncle Kevin's house."

"Ok." She said as she hugged her uncle. Joe shook Danny's hand and was off.

"So who are Cassie and Annie?" Danny asked

"Cassie is my cousin and Annie is my sister." She replied.

"I didn't know you had a sister."

"I have a brother, too. His name is David. We're triplets."

"Triplets? So you have a twin sister?"

"Yep. Why?"

"Two Montanas. This oughta be fun."

"Correction, there is only one Montana." She said with a laugh which made Danny laugh.

"Seeing as I don't know my way around here you can drive." He handed her the keys. They got into the car and drove to the Hassler Ranch. Danny got out of the truck and went around opening the door for Lindsay.


	2. Feelings, Becky and Andy

"Welcome to the Hassler Ranch. This is where I grew up." She said with a smile. "Come inside. I'll whip something up."

"You cook?" He said with a huge smile. **_"A home cooked meal from Lindsay. This'll be good."_** He thought.

"I can cook Danny." She went to walk into the kitchen, but he stopped her.

"Lindsay, I'm sorry for just showin' up. I shoulda called first." He said. Lindsay moved closer to Danny.

"Danny, I'm not mad that you just showed up. You came here for me. I should have said goodbye in person. I should have told you about the case. That's why I stood you up that night."

"What did the case have to do with us?" He said. His eyes were gentle and he held both of her hands in his.

"I was scared that if I started to fall in love with you…" She started to cry. Danny pulled her into a hug. "That something would happen to you. I didn't want to loose another person that I loved."

"Hey," he started to wipe her tears. "Nothin' is gonna happen to me."

"Danny I lost my three best friends, my parents, and I almost lost Flack. I just can't bear it."

"Your parents?"

"My folks were killed in a shootout at a grocery store. When Flack was hurt in that explosion I felt like I was losing another family member. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you." She was sobbing now. Danny hugged her tighter. "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Stop yourself from what Linds?"

"From falling in love with you." She looked up at him. He leaned down a little. Lindsay closed her eyes. His lips crashed on to hers. It was like nothing she's ever felt before. She walked him over to the couch and laid down. Danny was on top of her. He reluctantly pulled away from her. He sat on the other end of the couch. She sat up and moved next to him.

"Lindsay?" He asked breathing heavily.

"Yeah, Messer?"

"Are you sure 'bout this? I don't think I could back off again." He said. She rested her head on his shoulder and placed one hand on Danny's upper thigh and the hand in his hand. She intertwined their fingers.

"I am sure about this. Are you? I don't want to hurt you?"

"Lindsay Monroe, you could never hurt me. I have been sure about this since the first time I held you in my arms. I love you more then anything. You are the reason I wake up in the morning and you're what I dream about at night and occasionally when I fall asleep at my desk." He said. She laughed. "Yesterday I thought I saw you at the lab, but it was some lab tech chick. It drove me crazy that you left and I didn't know why. All I kept thinkin' is that somethin' was wrong and that you weren't comin' back." She smiled and sat on his lap.

"Danny I love you. My first day back I walked to the kitchen and thought I heard you call me Montana. I was so happy but when I turned around it was the news. The thought that you were probably on a date with some girl and didn't even notice that I wasn't in the lab was driving me crazy." She kissed him; he put his arms around her body and ran them up and down. She had her hands in his hair. She pulled away and smiled.

"How about I give you a tour of Bozeman?"

"I'd really like that, Linds." They got up and left. Lindsay showed Danny around the town. The best part for Danny was that he got learn more about his Montana. Lindsay liked the part that they were still holding hands.

"Are you still hungry, Danny?"

"Of course I am." He smiled. They walked into this little café and sat down. The waitress that came over knew Lindsay.

"Hey Lindsay." She said. She was a tall blonde. She was a typical date for Messer. Much to her dislike Danny didn't even notice her. "Who's this?"

"I'm her partner back in New York."

"Becky I would like you to meet my…." She paused and looked at Danny. A huge grin came across her face. "I'd like you to meet my boyfriend Danny Messer." Becky was shocked and so was Danny.

"Boyfriend?" Becky asked "Looks like you really haven't changed too much. By the way Andy was looking for you this morning, so he might be back." She turned to Danny, "If you get tired of her here's my number." She handed Danny a piece of paper. Danny didn't take it.

"I won't be needing it." He said without taking his eyes off of Lindsay. She said then stormed off. Danny had this big, childish smile on his face.

"So I'm the boyfriend now?"

"If that's okay with you." She replied. He gave her a small kiss.

"That's fine with me. Who's Andy?"

"Andy is my ex-boyfriend. He was completely obsessed with me. When we broke up he tried for weeks to get back with me."

"So I guess got some competition then, Montana?"

"Hell no. I'm over him." The second that those words left her mouth Andy walked in. Andy looked at Becky and she pointed to where Lindsay and Danny were seated. Danny had his arm around Lindsay and she had her head on his shoulder. He saw that they were almost done with their food so he waited outside. When Danny and Lindsay finished he got up and extended his to help her up. She grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers again. Then they walked outside.


	3. The phone call and threats

"Lindsay?" She tightened her grip on Danny's hand

"Hey Andy. Andy Coles meet Danny Messer. Danny Messer meet Andy Coles."

"Hey." Danny replied. Andy was silent.

"Hey Lindsay can we talk please?" He asked just then Danny's phone rang.

"I'll be right back, Linds." He said then walked to the corner. Lindsay looked at Andy.

"What, Andy?" She said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Are you staying in Bozeman?" He asked

"No. I'm going back to New York."

"Why? What does New York have that we don't?"

"New York has my friends. I feel like they're my family. New York has my shared office and most of all New York has him." She said pointing to Danny.

"That your new boyfriend? What about us?"

"Yes he's my boyfriend and there is no us. Andy we broke up almost three and a half years ago." She said. Meanwhile Danny was on the phone.

"Messer."

"Danny its Mac. Where are you?"

"I'm in Bozeman."

"Bozeman? You mean Bozeman, Montana, where Lindsay is?" Mac asked smiling on the other end.

"Yes, sir. I was wondering if could have a few days off?"

"You can have the days. You've earned them. How's Lindsay doing? Is the trial over yet?"

"Thanks Mac. She's doin' pretty good. The trial ended a couple of hours ago."

"What was the verdict?"

"Guilty. Everyone in the courtroom cheered."

"So what have you two been up to?" Mac asked trying to get some information. Danny was blushing. He wasn't sure if Lindsay wanted anyone to know.

"She's been showin' me 'round town."

"Danny you big liar!" Someone shouted from the back.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked

"It's Stella. Hold on here she is." Mac handed the phone off to Stella. Mac and Stella were at his place. Stella was sitting on Mac's lap.

"You are a liar!" She repeated.

"What are you talkin' 'bout Stella?"

"You said you would never fall in love. Now look at you, flying across the country for a girl."

"For your information I'm here to support my colleague."

"Right. So if that were Sid, Adam, or Hawkes you would fly over there?"

"Uh yeah. Hold up, if Mac were in trouble in lets say in Montana you wouldn't fly up?"

"Of course I would. Mac and I have been friends for a long time. Without me he would crash and burn." She stated. Mac looked up at her.

"I heard that." Mac shouted.

"Let me talk to Lindsay, please."

"Sure hold up."

"Oh and Danny."

"Yeah Stella?"

"Good luck." She said. Danny walked over to Lindsay.

"Hey Montana, Stella wants to talk to you." He handed her the phone. She walked to the corner. Andy turned to Danny who was watching Lindsay walk away.

"I want you to stay away from Lindsay." He said. Danny turned to face him.

"Look I don't want no trouble."

"Then go back to New York and leave her alone."

"You seem to forget that Linds lives in New York."

"I'll convince her to stay." He said with a smile.

"If you touch her I swear on my life I will kill you!"

"Aren't you a little possessive?" He stated as his smile grew bigger. Meanwhile Lindsay was still on the phone.

"Yeah, Stella I'm fine."

"Danny behaving okay?"

"I love him, Stel."

"I know, Sweetie."

"You know? I can't believe Danny told you!"

"Danny told me nothing." she said. Stella's smile almost tore her face apart.

"Than how do you know?"

"Come on Lindsay. Ever since the Holly Golightly case I saw something. Is there something Danny could have told me?" She said with a giggle.

"We kissed." She said with a dreamy look on her face.

"What?!" He yelled, falling off of Mac's lap and onto the floor. "Shit!"

"What happened?"

"I fell off my chair." She said looking up at Mac. He just shook his head.

"Oh my god! Stella it was amazing. I mean it was just incredible. You know what I mean?" Lindsay said. Stella sat back on Mac's lap and held his hand.

"Yeah Linds, I do. I want details of what happened."

"We were at the ranch and I was walking towards the kitchen and he stopped me. He apologized for just showing up and I told that I'm glad he did. I started to explain everything. Why I left, why I told we couldn't be together. I was crying and he just kissed me. I can't believe he flew all the way up here."

"Aw! Lindsay if you were in London he would've followed you. Missing you mixed with lack of sleep he was becoming cranky." Both women laughed. Lindsay looked back and saw Danny looking pissed. He had both fists clenched. Andy had this big, smug look on and was getting closer to Danny.

"I don't know why she would choose a bastard like you."

"I treat her with respect. I listen to her. I love her." He said. This made Andy mad. Lindsay was walking toward them when two women started to scream at her. Danny ran over to her.

"You bitch! He didn't kill those whores!" One of them screamed. There were tears rolling down Lindsay's cheeks. Danny came up behind her.

"Is there a problem Detective Monroe?"

"She sent my brother to jail! Why don't you take your ass back to New York with the rest of the trash."

"Excuse me. Detective Monroe just went through a traumatic experience. She has the right to try and relax before she has to go back and deal with more horrible things. It is not her fault that your brother killed her friends and an employee and coulda killed her. I'm gonna escort her home and if anyone of you ladies," Danny turned around and pointed to Andy. "Or you come near her again I will have you arrested for harassment." He grabbed Lindsay's hand and walked her to the truck. Andy came after them. Danny got in his face.

"I want to talk to my Lindsay." Andy said his face turned redder.

"Let's get it right. She is no longer _your_ Lindsay. She will never be _your_ Lindsay again. She is _my_ Montana. Don't think that anything you say to her will make her think that I don't love her." Danny said. He climbed into the passenger seat.


	4. Family talk, makeout, and Italian

They arrived back at the ranch. They entered the house and Danny started to walk to the bathroom. He noticed that Lindsay had stopped walking. She was standing in front of the couch. Danny walked over to her.

"What's the matter, Lindsay?"

"Why me?'

"What are you talkin' about, baby?"

"I left two minutes before my friends were killed. I left five minutes before the bomb went off." She was crying.

"Hey, hey. Please don't cry." They both sat down on the couch. "We both have escaped stuff like that. Look at me." Danny said in a sweet whisper. Lindsay looked at him. He stuck his tongue out. She laughed.

"You're like a four year old."

"I know. Let's talk about something else." He said as he held her.

"Like what?"

"Tell me about your family."

"My family?"

"Yeah. Tell me 'bout your Aunt and Uncle. Tell me 'bout Cassie, Annie, and Dave." He said trying to remember all of there names.

"Okay. Well Dave is in the army. His wife's name is Jezzy."

"Do they have any kids?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"He and Jezzy adopted 15 year old twins, Carmelo and Abree."

"Those are Italian names." He laughed."

"Yep. The both of them speak Italian. I of course can't understand a thing."

"I'll teach you some." He smiled.

"Annie is engaged to Jezzy's brother, Toby. Cassie is 18 years old. She's off to college in the fall."

"What is gonna major in?"

"Forensics." She laughed.

"The best job. What about your Aunt and Uncle?"

"My uncle Joe is my mom's brother. Uncle Joe and Aunt Sarah raised me, Annie, and Dave since we were six years old." She turned to Danny. "Do you really want to hear all this stuff about me?"

"The more the better, Linds." He said. He kissed her. She pushed him down. His arm snaked up her neck and into her hair. Her tongue met his lips and begged for entrance. He opened his mouth and groaned as her tongue met his. She slid her hand under his shirt. Danny loved the way her soft hands felt on his body. Danny started to kiss her neck. Lindsay loved the way the rough stubble on his chin felt against her neck. He laid kisses all the way up to her ear and kissed behind it. Lindsay moaned. Danny tried to sit up and Lindsay followed him. Lindsay was straddling him.

"Lindsay, are you sure about this?" He mumbled while still kissing her. She broke apart and looked worried. Danny thought it was something he said. He prayed that he hadn't said something stupid. "What? Was it something I said? I'm not tryin' to rush you Linds." She smiled but quickly got off Danny and fixed herself. Danny was completely confused. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, I hear my niece and nephew riding down here." She said getting off the couch. Danny quickly got up and fixed himself. Lindsay grabbed a photo album and they went outside and sat on the porch swing. Danny saw two kids on horses riding towards the ranch. Danny started to flip through her album. When the kids arrived Lindsay was explaining some pictures. Danny found one of an 11 year old Lindsay with pigtails and dirt all over her clothes.

"Whoa, Lindsay! What did ya do? You should do ya hair like that again." He laughed.

"Hey I was 11 years old. I was riding my horse and fell into the pigpen."

"Hey Aunt Lindsay!" Abree screamed as ran up the porch stairs and hugged Lindsay.

"Hey guys." Lindsay got up and hugged Carmelo and Abree.

"Who's that?" Carmelo asked.

"That's my partner Danny Messer from New York." She looked at Danny and winked. He nodded his head. Carmelo turned to Abree.

_"Non lo fido di. Farla pensa che data Zia Lindsay?"_ He asked his sister.

_"Non so. Forse ci dovremmo SI assicurare fanno non."_ She replied.

_"Idea buona. Che se datano?"_ He said

_"Poi lei sa che dovremmo fare."_ She winked. Lindsay turned to Danny.

"Guys, I'm going to show Danny where the bathroom is. I'll be right back." Danny and Lindsay walked inside. "What did they say?"

"Carmelo said that he doesn't trust me and he was wondering if we were dating. She said that she didn't know but they should make sure that we don't."

"Oh man. Danny I'm sorry."

"Then he said that she had a good idea, but what if we were dating. She said that they know what to do."

"Danny I'm sorry. They obviously don't know that you're Italian."

"Don't worry. What if I speak to them in Italian?"

"What are you going to say?"

"The truth." He said then placed a small kiss on her neck. They both walked outside.

"I'll get you guys some soda." Lindsay said then walked away. Danny walked over to Carmelo and Abree.

"Hey guys. Ya aunt tells me that you guys are Italian." They nodded there heads with a mad look on their faces.

_"Prometto di non di dolere sua zia. L'amo troppo. Lei gli individui me possono si fidare di. Per favore non di tentare di scioglierci_." They both just stared at him.

"You're Italian?" Abree asked in shock.

_"Si."_ He smiled.

"Does Aunt Lindsay know what we said?" Carmelo asked.

_"Si._ Don't worry about it." He said with a smile and shook their hands. Lindsay emerged with two sodas and two beers.

"These are for you two and theses are for us." She said passing out the drinks.

"We're sorry Aunt Lindsay." Carmelo said.

"It's okay guys. Where's everybody else?"

"Home." Carmelo said. The phone rang.

"We'll get it." The kids ran inside.

"What did you say?" She asked sitting down next to him with her feet tucked underneath her. She rested her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her.

"That I'm not gonna hurt you, that I love you too much, that they can trust me, and I asked them to not break us up." She smiled.

"Aren't you romantic."

"Oh you have no idea." He laughed. Abree and Carmelo came back.

"Who was it?"

"It was Jezzy. She wanted to know if you and Danny wanted to come over for dinner. Please?" Abree explained.

"I'm guessing you told her about Danny?"

"Yep. Please come, Aunt Lindsay."

"What do you say Messer, up for dinner?"

"It's food Montana. I'm always up for food." She laughed.

"How are you not 600 pounds? Okay you guys go back and help out we'll get changed and meet you there."

"Okay." They were off. Lindsay got up and went back inside. Danny followed suit. "Did you bring any clothes?"

"Yeah, my bag's in the truck." Danny ran to get it.

_**Please review. If the Italian isn't right I got it from some translation site. I really love all the reviews. Feel free to offer any suggestions.**_

Love Dallasbaby212 P


	5. A walk, family, and Aunt Sarah

"_**Danny is having dinner with my family. I hope he's okay with that. The last thing I want t do is scare him off."** _She thought. Danny ran back.

"Danny you realize that almost everyone is going to be there?

"So?" He asked puzzled

"I don't want scare you off."

"It takes more than your family to scare me away from you. Come on lets go get changed." He said as he started to tickle her.

"Danny stop!" she screamed "You're tickling me!"

"Duh Montana, that's why they call it tickling." He continued to tickle her all the way up the stairs. Lindsay tried to face him but she tripped and fell on her bed, bringing Danny down with her. Danny fell on top of her but he stuck his arms out so he would not hurt her. He looked at her. She looked anxious but a little scared. He leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Lindsay as much as I would love to continue this we have to go." He smiled and so did Lindsay.

"Okay come on." They both got up and got changed. They were walking out the front door.

"So how are we getting there?" Danny asked.

"Well we can drive, ride, or walk. It's up to you." Lindsay replied.

"Well I can't ride to save my life. It's a beautiful day so let's walk." He held Lindsay hand.

"Okay." She said and they started to walk.

"So we're goin' to Jezzy' house, who is married to your brother David, who is in the army right, now?"

"Right. What are their kids' names?"

"Abree and Carmelo. Annie is engaged to Jezzy's brother Toby and Cassie is goin' to school for forensics and ya Aunt's name is Sarah.

"Very impressive Messer." All of a sudden, Danny picked her up and sat her on his shoulders. "Danny! Put. Me. Down! If I fall I will kill you and they will never find your body!" Lindsay screamed. By now, they were already near the ranch. Everybody had come out to the porch. Lindsay and Danny did not know that they were being watched.

"Will you stop moving? Ya gonna make me drop you." Danny said. Lindsay quickly slid her left leg off his shoulder and back flipped off Danny. "Where the hell didya learn to do that?"

"Gymnastics. Silver medal." She smiled. Danny did a triple round off and a double flip. Lindsay was completely shocked.

"Gymnastics. Gold medal."

"Good looking, science geek, Italian, & gold medal in gymnastics, I am impressed."

"You forgot charming." He smiled.

"No I didn't." She said, not missing a beat.

"I'm hurt." He laughed. He kissed her. The people on the porch quickly went back inside. Lindsay and Danny stopped at the front porch.

"Are you sure about this Danny?" Lindsay asked

"I can handle your family Montana."

"Ok. Can't say I didn't warn you, Cowboy." Lindsay rang the doorbell.

"Lindsay!" Yelled a brown haired, semi-built man.

"Hey Toby." She hugged him. "This is Danny Messer."

"Hi man. How are you?" Danny said.

"I'm good. So you're Danny Messer? Rookie's been talking about you since got here & in her phone calls." Danny turned to Lindsay. She was blushing.

"Rookie?" He asked.

"Shut it Messer!" Toby laughed and let them in. Jezzy came running towards them.

"So?" She asked.

"Guilty." Lindsay said relieved. Jezzy hugged her

"Jezzy this is…" Jezzy interrupted her.

"You must be Danny?"

"Yes. You're Mon- Lindsay's sister-in-law, right?"

"Mon?"

"He annoyingly calls me that everyday." Jezzy smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Well come inside and we'll introduce you to everybody." Lindsay and Danny walked through the hallway. Danny noticed that some of the little knick-knacks were similar to the ones Lindsay had in their office. They walked into the kitchen. Lindsay took a deep breath. It was time to introduce Danny to her Aunt Sarah.


End file.
